


La Campanella

by atropa



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, Headcanon, Post-World War II
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-12
Updated: 2015-04-12
Packaged: 2018-03-22 12:14:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3728551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atropa/pseuds/atropa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roderich tidak tahu siapa orang lancang yang telah memenuhi halaman-halaman partitur La Campanella miliknya dengan catatan tangan. Atau mungkin ia hanya lupa.</p><p>Untuk GIVEAWAY HARI BUKU</p>
            </blockquote>





	La Campanella

**Author's Note:**

> Didedikasikan untuk hajatan(?) GIVEWAY HARI BUKU-nya ambu ambudaff. 
> 
> Disclaimer: Axis Powers-Hetalia adalah milik Hidekaz Himaruya, La Campanella punyanya Franz Liszt, saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apa pun dengan menulis fanfiksi ini.

* * *

  _“Arthur, tolong buat ia lupa ….”_

* * *

Roderich terbangun oleh rintik hujan, tetes demi tetes jatuh dan menghantam kaca jendela, kemudian mengalir turun dan membuat lingkaran-lingkaran kecil gelombang air di kolam _hyacinth-_ nya. Ia menggeliat dan menguap (menutup mulutnya dengan punggung tangan di luar kesadaran), kemudian mengerjap-erjapkan mata sambil menekan kacamatanya yang merosot dengan telunjuk. Ia menatap melewati jendela. _Hujan,_ pikirnya. _Ah …._

Ia bangkit dari bangku bundar tempatnya duduk menghadapi piano dan memainkan beberapa sonata (dan tertidur) beberapa saat yang lalu (sejam? Dua jam? Roderich lupa), berjalan ke sisi lain ruangan dan menyasar cermin besar yang tertanam di dinding, kemudian memperhatikan bayangannya. Rambut cokelat gelap berantakan di satu sisi, ada bekas kunci piano di pipi.

Seharusnya ia tahu jika jatuh tertidur ketika tengah memainkan _Steinway & Sons-_nya adalah ide buruk.

Akhir-akhir ini Roderich gampang sekali mengantuk.

Ia butuh kopi.

Tetapi sekali lagi di mana dapurnya terletak? Di lantah bawah? Di ujung koridor? Roderich menghela napas panjang. Mengapa rumahnya harus seluas ini?

Menghela napas sekali lagi, Roderich berjalan kembali ke tempat _grand_ pianonya berdiri, mengambil buku partitur berjilid hijau kemudian membaca judulnya untuk memastikan jika ia mengambil buku yang tepat.

 _La Campanella_ tertera di sampul lusuhnya dengan huruf-huruf perak, dan seseorang menggambar tulip dan edelweis di sudut bawah bagian kanan yang ada bekas lipatannya, setidaknya itu yang bisa Roderich tebak dari gambar yang lebih terlihat seperti coretan anak berusia enam tahun.

 _Franz Liszt,_ Roderich membaca nama di bawah judul. Ia tahu komposer ini.

Halaman demi halaman ia buka hingga Roderich menemukan apa yang ia cari. Sebuah catatan tangan di margin kanan halaman lima belas.

_Dapur ada di lantai pertama, Roddy …. Dua ruangan di sebelah kiri dari tangga. Pastikan kau melewati patung kerubi supaya tidak salah masuk. Semoga beruntung._

_Ah,_ kata Roderich dalam hati.

* * *

 Ia tidak bisa menemukan kaleng serbuk kopinya di mana pun, Roderich merengut, kemudian menyerah mencari. Ia memutuskan untuk membeli yang baru saja.

Tetapi sekali lagi, di mana toko kopi langganannya terletak?

Roderich kembali ke aula tempat ia menyimpan instrumen-instrumen musiknya, menemukan buku partitur _La Campanella_ di samping tas biola dekat kursi mahoni berukiran, kemudian membalik lembaran-lembarannya sekali lagi. Ia berhenti di halaman lima.

 _Kau selalu membeli bubuk kopi di tempat_ Herr _Klinsmann, kau sudah mengenalnya sejak pria itu masih anak-anak. Aku menggambarkan denah sederhananya di sini, ia tetap membuka toko di lokasi yang sama setelah perang_   _selesai_. _Ah, tidak. Sebenarnya aku tidak menyarankanmu untuk pergi sendirian ke sana. Minta pelayan untuk membelikannya untukmu,_ ja?

_~~Heh, walaupun kubilang seperti itu kau tetap akan pergi dan membeli sendiri, ‘kan? Kau takut jika pelayan yang kausuruh membeli bubuk yang terlalu tua atau terlalu muda, terlalu gelap atau terlalu terang. Sungguh, Roderich. Aku tidak pernah mengerti bagian itu. Semua kopi terasa sama saja bagiku, tidak enak.~~ _

“Bodoh, _robusta_ dan _arabica_ rasanya berbeda,” gumamnya, entah kepada siapa, kemudian melanjutkan membaca catatan tangan itu lagi.

 _Tetapi jangan kaget jika yang melayanimu ternyata lebih tua dari yang kaubayangkan, atau berkata jika_ Herr _Klinsmann telah meninggal. Waktu tidak memengaruhi kita seperti ia memengaruhi manusia._

Roderich memperhatikan denah di sudut halaman. Kelihatannya tidak terlalu rumit. Ia bisa pergi sendiri.

* * *

Roderich sudah memakai mantel _royal blue-_ nya, payung kanvas hijau sudah ia genggam, ketika pintu depan terbuka terlebih dahulu dan seorang pria bermata biru melangkah masuk. Rambut pirang klimis yang biasanya tersisir rapi sedikit acak-acakan, bagian atas mantel bulunya basah karena hujan.

Roderich mengenal pemuda ini, namun tidak bisa segera mengatakan siapa ia sebenarnya. Beberapa detik berlalu dan ia hanya bisa berdiri menatap sang Pendatang.

 _“Vetter,_ kau mau pergi ke mana?” Pemuda itu mengerutkan dahi. “Jangan bilang kau akan pergi ke luar sendirian.”

Roderich tidak langsung menjawab, dan ekspresi di wajah pemuda itu menyuram. Ia bisa melihat kekecewaan (atau mungkinkah itu rasa bersalah? Penyesalan?) di matanya ketika bertanya, _“Vetter,_ apa kau mengingatku?”

Apa Roderich mengingatnya? Tentu saja Roderich mengingatnya. Ia ingat jika ia pernah berebut hak asuh pemuda ini dengan Gilbert ketika ia tidak sebesar dan sekekar sekarang. Ia juga ingat jika pemuda ini, sama sepertinya, adalah seorang pria Jerman. Ia ingat didukung olehnya sepanjang 1914 hingga 1918, balik mendukungnya sepanjang 1934 hingga 1945.

Ia ingat jika mereka pernah hancur bersama, dirobek menjadi helaian kecil oleh para Pemenang Perang.

“Ludwig?” akhirnya ia berkata, walau tidak sepenuhnya yakin.

Pemuda itu tersenyum kecil, usahanya menyembunyikan kepahitan di sana terlihat begitu payah. _“Ja,_ ini aku, Ludwig. Jadi kau akan pergi ke mana? Biar kuantar, _Vetter.”_

Roderich mengangguk sekenanya. “Kau tahu toko kopi _Herr_ Klinsmann?”

Ludwig menelan ludah. _“Ja.”_

Roderich menyerahkan payung hijaunya kepada Ludwig, kemudian mengambli satu lagi yang berwarna merah di sudut ruangan. Tanpa sadar, ia menyelipkan kertas denah yang ia salin dari partitur _La Campanella-_ nya ke saku, kemudian menarik ujung lengan mantel Ludwig, membawa sepupunya keluar rumah menuju Wina yang terbuka dan diguyuri hujan.

* * *

  _"_ _Kau ingin agar ia melupakan segala hal tentangmu, tetapi kau lupa jika kau juga mempunyai hubungan dengan orang-orang yang masih bisa ia ingat. Kau tidak sepenuhnya terhapus, tetapi ia tetap tidak bisa mengingatmu. Akan ada kerusakan di pikirannya. Kau menyiksanya, Elizaveta.”_

_“Setidaknya itu lebih baik daripada melihatnya gila ketika aku dimiliki Ivan. Sekarang tolong aku, hanya kau yang bisa melakukannya, Arthur.”_

**Author's Note:**

> Ack, saya nggak bisa dapet ide yang lebih bagus dari ini. Maunya sih bikin yang penuh filosofi soal buku, tapi (otaknya) gak nyampe :’( Maaf ya, Ambu.
> 
> Sedikit penjelasan. Setting fic ini adalah Austria setelah PD II selesai, tepat setelah Jerman Barat lepas dari okupasi Sekutu. Tapi sayangnya Jerman Timur dan Hongaria masih ada di kekuasaan Uni Soviet. Dan ya, yang nulis catatan di score book (dan kenapa harus score book? Bukan buku yang lain? Karena Roddy ga akan-akan jauh dari musik, 'kan? Jadi catatan itu ga akan bisa luput dari dia wkwkw/ dibuang) La Campanella punyanya Roderich itu Elizaveta, kebanyakan yang dicatat di sana adalah letak tempat-tempat dan instruksi bagaimana supaya bisa nyampe ke sana berhubung Roderich buta arah wkwk. Saya dapet ide fic ini setelah lihat prompt “Austria went mad when Russia took over Hungary after WWII” di LJ. Jadi daripada lihat Austria gila, Hungary minta bantuan England supaya bikin Austria lupa sama Hungary pakai sihir. Tapi sayangnya itu malah sedikit ganggu kemampuan berpikir Austria. Begitu.
> 
> It’s crappy, it is.
> 
> Makasih sudah baca sampai sini, auf wiedersehen!  
> kaleng


End file.
